


Home's a Place That I Have Never Known

by surskitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home's a Place That I Have Never Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> The flowers in her hair are meant to be candytuft flowers, which apparently mean indifference!
> 
> I wasn't too sure what to do for you, but I hope you like this :Db


End file.
